


i am mourning juzo sakakura by writing this

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: M/M, he is only sleeping, im in denial, im trying to make myself feel better by writing this ok, juzo is not dead, like rlly sad, this is sad ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: what do you mean juzo is dead he isnt





	

juz was fliking swithes 2 hte power adn sed  
"evne tho he rejectd my yaoi request..."  
"HE MUST LIVE ON FOR HTE YOAI!11!"  
adn hten he flikked hte finel swith and dieded

juzzo litrally savvd evri1 but waht cost?hsi on deth?  
mukata culdnt tkae this. he wanted his sexxi boyfriend back  
muakatan was sda. he cri. even mor hten he did 4 yukizomes deth. fuk that desper bitch adn fuk juk 2 bc they suk bc despr suks!!1  
hop 4 lif lol!11!  
srsly tho mukatankat iz sad adn he cri  
"j-juzo..."  
"w-we..."  
"we didnt evne have hte sex"  
muakata sed as he recalled never doign yoai with sakkaura  
he cri  
he miss his sexxi boyifrend  
liek if u cri evritim  
edn

**Author's Note:**

> im still in denial  
> my son cant be dead


End file.
